The present invention relates to a folding type trestle table and in particular, to improved locking means for maintaining the legs normal to the table top in an unfolded, operative position. The table also includes bracket means enabling the legs of the table to be positioned substantially parallel to the table top when in a folded, storage position.
Trestle type folding tables having a pair of generally "I"-shaped legs pivotally mounted to the underside of a table top are known to the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,844 issued to the present inventor on June 25, 1974 discloses one such table. The table described in that patent includes a trestle bar connecting two table legs, and a stretcher bar extending in the same general direction as the trestle bar. Pins project outwardly from both ends of the stretcher bar. Means are provided to enable each table leg to be unfolded through an arc of more than 90.degree. relative to the underside of the table top. The stretcher bar is rotatable to align the pins projecting from its ends with suitable openings in the top of the table legs. The pins are insertable into the openings and lock the table legs in their unfolded, operative position. Folding the table legs is accomplished by reversing the above steps. In their folded position, the table legs are not parallel to the underside of the table top (see FIG. 3 of the patent).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a trestle type foldable table including improved locking means for securely locking the table legs in their unfolded, operative position.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a trestle type foldable table in which the table legs can be folded parallel to the table top in a compact, folded, storage position.